A variety of diseases exist which require regular treatment by injection of a medicament. Such injection can be performed by either medical personnel or by patients themselves. As an example, type-1 and type-2 diabetes can be treated by patients themselves by injection of insulin doses once or several times per day. It is known to couple a supplemental device to an insulin injection device for recording information about the doses that are administered. Supplemental devices may be used to record information about the various times at which insulin doses are administered and the quantity of insulin administered during each such dose.
Problems may arise however when a patient does not keep a record of what type of insulin they are using, and in more serious cases when a patient uses the wrong type of insulin. Aspects of the present disclosure address the foregoing.
Colour detection is disclosed in the prior art, for instance in WO2011/117212.